La boucle du destin
by Elea33
Summary: La nuit où tout s'achève et où tout recommence, Voldemort n'est plus mais il a fallu en payer le prix...Le récit de sacrifices qui font étrangement miroir à une autre nuit il y a 20 ans....


**Une petite histoire courte sortie intégralement de mon cerveau tordu !!!!! Allez lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez et lisez mon petit mot à la fin !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Evidement tout ceci n'est pas à moi !!! (Dommage !!) L'histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

_Bonne lecture !_

**La boucle du destin**

Albus Dumbledore, l'illustre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre avait l'air plus soucieux que jamais. La vie l'avait de nouveau mis à l'épreuve. N'aurait-il jamais de repos ? Encore une fois il devait faire face à la mort. Pas la sienne comme il l'aurait préféré, après tout il avait bien assez vécut, mais à celle des gens qu'il aimait, trop jeunes pour mourir mais trop vaillant et courageux pour s'y refuser.

Une larme solitaire s'échappa des yeux bleu du vieux sorcier et alla s'écraser sur l'article de la gazette du sorcier qu'il tenait devant lui, ouverte à la page principale et qui avait pour titre : _« La chute du mage noir ». _Il l'avait lu et relu comme pour se persuader de l'authenticité des faits qu'il connaissait déjà depuis la nuit dernière.

Le monde sorcier était de nouveau débarrassé de la terreur qui sévissait depuis trop longtemps déjà, mais comme chaque chose dans ce monde, il y avait un revers à la médaille. Pour cela il fallait tourner la page de la gazette et lire l'article suivant :_ « Le goût amer de la victoire »._ Dans ces quelques lignes était résumé ce qui justifiait le désespoir et la tristesse de notre directeur.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur l'article et commença à voix haute à le lire :

_Rapport de la nuit du 31 Octobre 2001 :_

_« Harry James Potter, Auror qualifié, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, assassiné des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans sa propre maison, en tentant de protéger sa femme et son fils »_

_« Virginia Elisa Potter, Médicomage renommée, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, assassinée des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans sa propre maison, en tentant de protéger son fils »_

_« Hermione Catherine Malefoy, Auror qualifié, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, victime de torture ayant entraîné un coma profond, est en ce moment interné à Saint Mangouste en soins intensifs »_

_« Drago Lucius Malefoy, Auror qualifié, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, victime de torture ayant entraîné sa mort »_

_« Neville Frank Londubat, langue de plomb au ministère de la magie, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, assassiné par une meute de Loup-garou, en tentant de protéger sa femme et sa fille »_

_« Luna Amelie Londubat, membre du Magentmagot et de l'Ordre du Phoenix, portée disparue suite à l'attaque d'une meute de Loup-garou à son domicile »_

_« Blaise William Zabini, membre de l'ordre du Phoenix et espion à sa solde, assassiné par un groupe de mangemorts non identifiés, en tentant de sauver sa femme et sa fille, il est à noté que son corps n'a pas été retrouvé et selon le protocole, le ministère à déclaré son décès ce matin »_

_« Ronald Arthur Weasley, étant directement responsable de la mort des Potter, accusé de conspiration contre la communauté magique, a été condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban dès la nuit dernière »_

_« Pansy Sylla Parkinson, fidèle servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, condamnée à la prison à vie à Azkaban pour avoir fait usage de sortilèges interdit ayant entraîné l'état de l'Auror Hermione Malefoy »_

_« Marcus Jason Flint, fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, condamnée à la prison à vie à Azkaban pour avoir fait usage de sortilèges interdit ayant entraîné la mort de l'Auror Drago Malefoy »_

_« Tom Elvis Jedusor, Seigneur des ténèbres, tué par un retour de sort qu'il avait au préalablement lancé sur James Sirius Potter, fils de Harry et Virginia Potter, tous les deux mort pour le sauver »_

_Le monde magique a subit beaucoup de perte la nuit dernière, les enfants des victimes : James Potter, Nathan Malefoy, Camilia Zabini et Aurora Londubat ont été envoyé en lieu sûr, nous leur souhaitons bonne chance et n'oublierons pas le sacrifice de leur parents et de leur part active dans cette guerre, nous leur devons la victoire : MERCI et au revoir mes amis, puisse la mort vous apportez le repos que vous espériez tant, adieu »_

_Fin du rapport, le 1 Août 2001 : Auror 1ère classe Dean Mathew Thomas »_

Dumbledore jeta le journal dans la cheminée en feu dans un geste de désespoir. Qu'allait-il faire de ces enfants ? Tous orphelins ou presque, privé de la joie et de la chaleur d'une famille, leur parents étaient si fiers d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient venus au monde, ils avaient représentés un nouvel espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être ils pourraient vivre heureux, tous ensemble, sans batailles, sans soucis, sans peur, mais le destin ne leur avait même pas accordé cela, il leur avait pris leur insouciance lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents et maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus des adultes, ils avaient été privés de leurs vies à l'aube de la réalisation de leurs souhaits les plus chers... La vie n'était-elle pas injuste ?

**Voila, cela faisait longtemps que cette histoire me trotter dans la tête, en fait depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un chapitre unique, mais si vous le voulez, je pourrais écrire une suite ou un début ou de le laisser comme cela, c'est à vous de choisir et je me plierai à vos exigences alors REVIEWS !!!!!!!**


End file.
